1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical sight, more particularly to an optical sight having a coaxial illumination function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional optical sight used with a firearm requires a flashlight, which is mounted on the optical sight or the firearm, to provide illumination when ambient light is not sufficient. However, with such an arrangement, the optical sight is not coaxial with the flashlight such that the point of illumination and the aiming point are not on-axis. As a result, the response time and accuracy of shooting are negatively affected. Moreover, it is troublesome to use the additionally mounted flashlight, and such a configuration makes the optical sight and the firearm bulky.